Post Secrets
by Lea Skye Gomato
Summary: After stumbling upon the Post Secrets site with Alex, Mitchie decides to write a few secrets of her own in a scrapbook, and some of those secrets might just come back to haunt her, hurt her, maybe even help her. FEMSLASH don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Post Secrets**

"Mitch,I'm bored." Came a groan from Mitchie Torres' best friend, Alex Russo. It was currently a stormy Saturday afternoon in March and the girls were in the midst of their spring break, although without school to occupy them and the weather being atrocious at the moment, the two girls had found themselves wondering what to do throughout the day.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Mitchie asked, scrolling down the page of her IPhone as she checked her Twitter and Facebook, both had nothing interesting so she quickly put the phone down beside her on her bed.

"I don't know…oh! Can I use your laptop really quick? I wanna check to see if there are new post secrets up." Alex said. Mitchie looked over at her friend in confusion.

"What's post secrets?" Mitchie asked.

"You've never heard of it? Hand me your laptop, I'll show you." Alex said holding out her hands for Mitchie to pass the laptop over. After opening a new window Alex quickly typed the site in and they were brought to the "Post Secrets" page.

"Basically what it is, is people send in their secrets on post cards or pictures and they get posted on this site, I think they have some books too and a Twitter and Facebook page, I'm not sure." Alex explained. Mitchie looked over the main page and read over some of the secrets that had been posted. Some were uplifting and happy such as

**I'm finally on my way to becoming everything I've always wanted to be, especially MYSELF!**

Others were sad and depressing, like one that read

**5 years, and suddenly, you're a stranger to me.**

and some were just plain funny, like

**When I was in kindergarten I thought that the overhead in our classroom was an X-Ray Machine**

"Wow, how did you find this?" Mitchie asked, reading over the secrets as Alex continued to scroll down the page.

"I was with Harper one day and she showed it to me. I can't believe you never read them." Alex said. For the next hour the girls scanned the site and read over the secrets that had been posted. As she and Alex read over the secrets Mitchie felt a mixture of things: confusion, as to why people would trust strangers with such secrets and confessions, sadness, for those whose secrets were sad and heart breaking, and finally the biggest of all, curiosity, had Alex written any or sent any in? And if she did, what did she write? And what would she herself write if she were to send in her secrets?

"Cool huh?" Alex asked as they took a break from the site and headed into the Torres's kitchen so Alex could make something to eat, Mitchie insisted she wasn't hungry but accompanied her best friend anyways.

"Yeah. Hey wanna stop by the store later? I wanna grab a few things." Mitchie said as she sat down with Alex who had made herself a grilled ham and cheese sandwich.

"Sure, what store did you wanna stop by?" Alex asked.

"That little stationary store down on Lexington. I wanna grab a new notebook for my songs, my other ones getting full." Mitchie explained. Alex agreed to stop by the store with Mitchie and after Alex had finished eating the two girls hopped into Mitchie's car and headed off to "All Things Stationary".

"You coming in?" Mitchie asked.

"Nah, I'm good, I'll wait for you in here." Alex said. With a nod Mitchie got out of the car and headed into the shop.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?" the store owner, Nicole, asked as the 17 year old walked in.

"Nothing much, do you guys have any, like, scrap booking stuff?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, just over here." Nicole replied bringing the teenager over to the scrap booking area. Looking over her options Mitchie grabbed a simple looking beige scrapbook and picked out a few letter stickers and other random page decorators and brought it up to the front. Noticing the postcard display near the till Mitchie browsed the collection and chose a dozen or so postcards and threw them in with the rest of her things.

"Okay that'll be $38.47" Nicole told her. Mitchie handed her the money and wished her a good day before heading back to the car where Alex was sitting in the passenger seat, looking through the music on Mitchie's IPhone that was plugged into the car stereo.

"Back." Mitchie said as she threw her bag on the backseat and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"What else did you get? Looks like more than a note book." Alex commented.

"Oh, just some scrapbooking stuff, my mom's been going nuts working on a scrapbook from when I was little to now and I thought I'd start my own." Mitchie replied. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence and just before the girls got onto Mitchie's street Alex noticed the time.

"Crap, my shift at the shop starts in,like, half an hour. Think you could drop me off at my place?" Alex asked.

"Sure, did you leave anything at my place?" Mitchie asked.

"I don't think so. If I did would you mind bringing it over later?"

"Not at all." Mitchie replied as they headed down the street to "Waverly Sub Station"

"See you later?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, I'll text you when I'm done my shift." Alex said as she gave Mitchie a quick hug before getting out of the car and heading into her family restaurant. Mitchie drove back to her place and found herself back on the Post Secrets site, reading over peoples confessions that they were brave enough to put forward. Looking at the plastic bag that now sat on her computer chair Mitchie decided now would be a better time than never to start her book. Closing her laptop Mitchie grabbed the bag with her new scrapbook, stickers and postcards and used the letter stickers to spell out

**My Post Secrets**

On the cover. Taking a pen off her desk and pulling the first page of her scrapbook out and placing a postcard in front of her**, **Mitchie sat on her bed, wondering what her first secret should be.

**Hi everyone, so this is my first story I decided to write, I was reading over my post secret book and I thought it would be cool to write a story based on some of the ones I found both in my book and on the post secret twitter PostSecrets. This story will eventually be a MitchieXAlex story but at times it will be either Alex or Mitchie centric. Hope you liked this little bit, I'll try to update again soon if I have some free time on my hands**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

_**My Mom put me on my first diet when I was 6 **_

Was the first secret Mitchie decided to write on the back of the post card, the memory flooding back to her as if it had just happened yesterday.

*Flashback*

" _Mommy, is it time to go yet?" the young Torres child asked. The recently turned 6 year old was more than eager to start her first day of 1__st__ grade and the morning was going much too slow for the little girls liking._

"_In a little bit Mitchie, why don't you go make sure everything is in your bag before we go?" Connie asked. With no objections the little girl went over to her Barbie backpack and made sure all of her new school supplies was packed neatly in her backpack._

"_It's all here mommy." Mitchie reported._

"_Okay sweetie, get your shoes and jacket on and we can head up to the bus stop." Connie told her. Mitchie rushed to the front door and quickly put on her shoes and jacket and placed her backpack on her back._

"_Have a good first day at school princess." Steve said giving Mitchie a kiss on the forehead._

"_I will, bye daddy!" Mitchie called out before she and Connie headed up the street to the bus stop._

"_Hi Mitchie." One little girl, Sierra, called out as the two Torres women headed up the street._

"_Hi Sierra, how was your Summer?" Mitchie asked and the two girls got lost in conversation. As Connie waited with the other mothers at the bus stop she couldn't help but notice something, all of the other children were fairly slim and had lost almost all of their baby fat, Mitchie on the other hand, hadn't. It wasn't that Mitchie was extremely over weight, she just wasn't the same size as the other kids. Mitchie had been a victim of bullying in kindergarten because of it the year before and Connie was determined to not let that happen to her daughter again. As the bus pulled up to the stop Connie gave her daughter a kiss good bye and headed back home where Steve was just getting ready to leave for work. After her husband had kissed her goodbye and left for the day Connie began planning some new changes for the family, more so for Mitchie's sake. By the time Mitchie had gotten off the bus from school Connie had come up with an entire new meal plan to share with her family. _

"_Hi mommy." Mitchie smiled as she came in the door with her father, who had just returned home for lunch and offered to grab Mitchie on his way._

"_Hi sweetie, how was your day at school?" Connie asked._

"_It was really fun, Sierra and I are both in Ms. Richards' class and we sit right next to each other!" the little girl exclaimed._

"_That's great honey. Did you get any homework?" _

"_Yeah, we got home reading, but that's it." The little girl reported._

"_Well how about you read your home reading to daddy while I finish getting lunch ready?" Connie suggested._

"_Okay."_

_Mitchie and her father made their way into the living room so Mitchie could read the books to him while Connie finished preparing lunch, Greek Salad with whole wheat avocado and chicken clubhouse sandwiches, which was different than Mitchie's usual PB and J with some crackers and cheese._

"_Lunch time, guys." Connie called out once the sandwiches had been finished. The two other Torres' came into the kitchen and saw the things on the table, and were admittedly confused._

"_Mommy, what's that?" Mitchie asked pointing at the odd looking sandwiches._

"_Avocado and Chicken clubhouses and Greek Salad." Connie replied with a smile._

"_Why can't we have Peanut Butter and Jam sandwiches?" _

"_Because, this is better for you sweetie, trust me you'll love it." Connie assured her daughter, placing only half a sandwich on a plate for Mitchie to try. Mitchie was hesitant but since her mother said it would be good, she took her word and took a bite of the sandwich, almost instantly scrunching up her face in disgust._

"_I don't like it." Mitchie said placing the sandwich back on it's plate._

"_Well maybe try some of the salad then." Connie suggested placing a bit of the salad on Mitchie's plate. Once again the 6 year olds face twisted into disgust as she placed a bit of the salad into her mouth._

"_Ugh! That's worse!" the little girl exclaimed._

"_Mitchie, you're going to have to get used to it, we're going to be eating a lot healthier around here from now on." Connie told her daughter._

"_I know you may not like it now but maybe try it a few more times and you may learn to like it."_

"_Okay…May I be excused? I'm not very hungry anymore." Mitchie said. With a sigh Connie let her daughter go and Mitchie headed into the living room to watch TV._

_*End Flashback_

For weeks her mother had forced Mitchie to eat healthier, Salads became a must in their house, and Mitchie's beloved Peanut Butter and Jelly with cheese and crackers were replaced by whole grain tomato and avocado sandwiches with celery and carrot sticks. Mitchie had no idea that her mother had started this healthier eating style because of her for the longest time until she heard her parents talking about it one day after dinner, when they thought Mitchie was busy watching TV in the living room Connie was expressing her concern that the new diet wasn't helping Mitchie lose that much weight and she believed that the kids were only going to continue picking on her daughter if she didn't lose weight soon. Though only six at the time, Mitchie was smart for her age and knew her mother was disappointed in the results of their new eating habits. Soon Mitchie found herself forcing the sandwiches down, only to please her mother and make her happy. At dinner, Mitchie made sure she ate everything put in front of her, so her mother would be happy Mitchie was now willingly going along with the new system of the house. By the end of the first half of the school year, Connie could see the results of the new life style she had chosen for her daughter and needless to say she was elated. Mitchie looked fantastic and the bullying had come to a complete halt by then. But though Mitchie felt good about herself on the outside, she was now constantly worried that she would go back to the way she was, that pudgy little kindergartner that everyone teased and picked on when given the chance, and disappoint her mom after all her hard work. By the end of first grade Mitchie had grown into the system of her new diet, and refused to eat anything else, afraid one bit of food that wasn't healthy would reverse the last 10 months of work. Even now, at 17 Mitchie was scared of disappointing her parents and turning back into that insecure kindergartener that her parents, especially her mother, never wanted her to be again. But between first grade and then Mitchie's methods of maintaining her weight had become much different. At 15 years old Mitchie purged for the first time, a method suggested to her by her friend Melanie's older sister, and had found it both repulsing, yet rewarding. Soon her purging became a daily routine hidden from her parents and closest friends and by 16 Mitchie was down to one meal a day, and even that she purged till it was gone.

So because of her mother, Mitchie Torres developed an eating disorder, that began at only 6 years old

**Hey everyone, here's a new chapter :) I know it's depressing a bit, but come on, it's POST SECRETS, it's bound to happen, and plus with my plans, this isn't even gunna be the worst of it. I really hope to post sometime this weekend, if I manage to squeeze in enough free time for myself to write both this and the Faberry fanfic I'm thinking about posting in a bit**

**Review? Pwease :3 **


End file.
